


For You I Was A Flame

by pocketbucky (SophisticatedCat)



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nonbinary Bucky Barnes, Nonbinary Character, Not Beta Read, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, Social Media, Squirting, Trans Male Character, Trans Steve Rogers, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:32:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophisticatedCat/pseuds/pocketbucky
Summary: Bucky is having a restless day.Just as they try to ward off boredom with some *ahem* self-love, Steve messages them.





	For You I Was A Flame

**Author's Note:**

> This was written to entertain me and my impatience about slow healing piercings.
> 
> The title is a lyric from a song and a reference to the tinder flame icon.
> 
> Bucky is nb and uses they/them/theirs pronouns
> 
> Steve is a transman who uses he/him/his pronouns.

Bucky is having a restless day. It’s just another weekend, and Bucky has nothing to do. They’re still wearing the grease-stained grey sweats and faded t-shirt they slept in the night before. They don’t bother to put on their prosthesis today, it’s too much work to put on when they’re not even going out or doing something that requires two arms.

Bucky feels like they’ve read all their books, watched all the shows, and don’t have the patience to get dressed and leave their apartment today. 

They bounce around their small apartment, trying to find anything to occupy their mind. They watch an episode of Bob’s Burgers, then 20 minutes of Brooklyn 99, then just the title music of Parks and Rec before they turn off the tv in a huff and pace around the room for a few moments. 

Eat a pop-tart, pace some more, drink a third cup of coffee, pace some more, regret indulging in so much caffeine, try to steady shaking hand….

After a few minutes of wandering around the small room, they flop onto the sofa, body folded slightly, back against the plush arm sofa. The sofa is an old thing they found at goodwill, the upholstery worn thin from poor manufacturing quality and years of use. 

Their mind wanders to filthy thoughts of strong hands running over their chest. Their own hand slides down the muscle of their chest, placing a gentle pressure over the hardening bud of a nipple. Bucky reaches around themself and throws their thin t-shirt over their head. The shirt falls into a heap on the floor, but Bucky is too busy to bother picking it up. 

Bucky sits back on their sofa. The frame creaks slightly with the weight. 

Bucky’s hand brushes down their firm chest toward their nipples. They run the pad of their forefinger over the warm metal bar through their right nipple. 

Bucky has had their nipples pierced for months now. The small piercings have finally healed up, which has resulted in Bucky fidgeting with them almost nonstop. Now they let pleasure lead the way, from gentle brushes of their fingertips, the occasional twist. Bucky mindlessly runs their hand over their hardened nipples, letting the soft electric thrill course through their body.

Bucky almost backed out last minute from the piercings. Paying some stranger to poke holes in one’s nipples is intimidating, and it hurt like hell. They’re glad they didn’t back out though. Beautiful little barbells ease their dysphoria, and nipple piercings are sexy as hell. 

Bucky brushes their fingertips over the stiff bud of their nipple. A wave of pleasure buzzes through their body and they fail to stifle a groan. 

Bucky uses the end of a fingernail to lightly tug on the ball at the end of the barbell jewelry. They suck their bottom lip into their mouth as heat pools at the base of their belly and around their crotch. Their dick hardens, visible now through their thin grey sweatpants. 

Bucky runs their hand down their belly toward their crotch, placing just enough pressure on their dick to feel good. Just as Bucky begins sliding up their dick, their phone vibrates on the table next to the sofa. Bucky’s eyes snap open at the alert, vibrations that seem over-loud in the otherwise silent room. 

It’s a text alert. A message from one of their tinder matches, a guy named ‘Steve’. Bucky and Steve had yet to meet, but they'd chatted enough on tinder they decided to exchange numbers. Before Bucky matched with Steve, they'd been fed up with Tinder: they were fed up with the gun-toting dudebros and lack of nonbinary gender options for their profile. Bucky changed their mind when a selfie of a guy with floppy blond hair and a shy smile came across their screen. Bucky immediately swiped right when they’d seen Steve’s description: ‘trans man. Even though the damn tinder settings won’t accept that’. Bucky immediately identified with the frustration with the dating app’s apparent aversion to different identities.

Steve and them had chatted a bit over the previous days. Steve is an art student, thinks maybe he’ll pursue tattooing. Bucky finds his passion and his blue eyes incredibly sexy.

“Doing anything exciting?” Steve asked.

Bucky can’t stifle a smile as he wonders if Steve is psychic.

“Just staving off boredom” Bucky replies with a winking emoji. They hope they aren’t being too forward, but the excited hormones coursing through their body cloud their insecurities. 

“How?” Steve responds with a winky emoji of his own. 

Bucky goes to their phone’s camera. they point it down at their slightly-flushed chest and half-hard dick apparent through thin sweatpants and snap a pic. With a nervous sigh, Bucky sends the photo to Steve. 

Steve replies moments later, _“I didn’t know you had your nipples pierced!”_ a few minutes later _It’s hot_ follows.

Bucky feels their dick twitch against the confines of their clothes. 

_Yup. They’re finally healed up and ready to play with._

While they wait for a reply they lazily stroke a finger over the hardened nub of a nipple, gently flicking the jewelry.

Steve’s response finally arrives. It’s a simple _”I know”_ with a photo of a chest, Steve’s chest.

The photo is a mirror of the one Bucky had sent. Except Steve is much thinner than Bucky. Metal hoops go through each of Steve’s small, pale nipples. In the photo, a bony hand reaches down into Steve’s grey sweats. The pleasure pooling at the base of Bucky’s tummy stirs at the sight of wiry dark-blond hairs going down under Steve’s hand. Another message from Steve arrives _"I'm getting wet just thinking about you."_

 _Fuck. You’re so sexy. What would you do with me, if you were here?”_ Is all Bucky can muster. They slide off their own pants, the cool air meeting their sensitive cock makes them draw in a hiss of breath. They run their thumb along the top of the sensitive head, coating their cock with the tiniest amount of precome.

 _"I bet you're hard right now"_ Steve replies, _"I want to kiss every inch of your chest, tug on those piercings with my teeth until you're gasping my name."_

Bucky's hips thrust involuntarily at that. Before they can reply Steve has sent another message, _"What do you want to do to me?" with another winking emoji_ They reply, _"I would run my fingers down your chest, All the way down to your cock. I would taste every inch of your body while my hand works slowly over you, slowly bringing you to release. I want to taste your come on my fingers._

After it's sent, Bucky immediately worries if it's too filthy, if they're driving Steve away. The seconds seem like agonizing slow hours as Bucky waits for a response

The photo makes a shot of precome drip down Bucky's fully hard cock. Steve has sent a photo of his thin hands between his thighs. Shiny fingers, apparently having just finished rubbing over his dick, are slick with come. A filthy line of come stretches between his fingers. Bucky imagines Steve smells sweet and musky. The thought of drawing those fingers into their mouth and licking off every last drop of come makes their back arch and cock give another delicious twitch.

"Fuck" the word flies from their mouth in a breathy gasp. They quickly reply the same explicative to Steve before tucking their phone safely on the arm of the couch, spitting in their palm, and squeezing their thick fingers around the base of their cock.

Bucky holds their hand firm and thrusts their hips, sliding their spit-wet cock between strong fingers. Bucky imagines Steve's deft hands twisting their nipples, tugging on the freshly-healed piercings. They imagine Steve calling them a 'pretty boy' as he sits on their face, making Bucky lap at their hard cock and dripping come.

Bucky's eyes are squeezed shut, their body shaking, mind fogged with fantasies of the man they've never actually met. Just as Bucky feels their balls tighten and the heat in the base of their stomach start to spread to their legs, the phone behind their head vibrates. Bucky's hips stop. They draw in a shaky breath as their release their cock to check their phone.

 _"Fuck I'm gonna come. I'm gonna come thinking about swallowing down your beautiful cock and running my hands through your hair and down your chest, playing with your nipples. Fuck"_ Steve replies. Bucky imagines Steve gasping those words. Gasping their name

Bucky's shaking fingers type up, " _Show me."_

Bucky plays with their nipples for the moments it takes to get a reply. Mindless twists and pulls keeping them on the brink of orgasm, but not being enough to push them fully over the edge. Bucky loves drawing it out, waiting for what Steve does next.

Steve sends Bucky a video. Steve must have propped his phone against something because both hands are in the frame. One works on a nipple, twisting the flesh between two fingers. The other hand works in and out of Steve's wet hole. Steve's low voice gasps and groans in the background. 

Bucky works their fist over their cock with renewed interest. Their hips buck and back curve with pleasure as they work closer to the brink of coming.

Steve's fingers slide out of himself with a filthy sound and start working on his hard cock. Steve's thin hips thrust toward his hand, his legs shaking as his rubs over his cock, closer and closer to coming. With a gasp that sounds an awful lot like Bucky's name, Steve's hips still as come squirts out of his hole and over his fingers. His fingers slow, rubbing over his still-hard cock in rhythm with his shaking legs.

The video is over, and Bucky wishes there was more. They swear and grown as the thrusting of their fist meets the erratic thrusting of their hips. With a groan of 'fuck' Bucky's legs shake and they feel waves of pleasure finally wash over their body. They come in spurts over their stomach and hand, shaking and groaning until their dick starts to soften in their fist.

Bucky doesn't clean themself off right away. They instead pick up their phone and snap a photo for Steve. Bucky is all flushed chest, swollen nipples, and come spattered abdomen. It feels dirty and intimate and oh so good.

After the photo is sent, Bucky picks their shirt off the floor to wipe off their belly and hand. It's clumsy work, and Bucky is careful when roughly wiping off his sensitive cock. They slide on their sweatpants, and decide to just go shirtless. Their mind is clouded with the peaceful aftermath of a damn good orgasm.

Bucky tosses the now-gross t-shirt in the hamper and pours themself a glass of water. The sweat dries to their skin, and the warm flush is fading from their body. Bucky gulps down the cool water when his phone vibrates again.

 _"Fuck you're so sexy. We should do this again sometime. But in the same room."_ Steve replies followed quickly by _"If that's ok with you of course"_

_Bucky smiles as he types out _"Take me out to dinner first maybe?"_ and hits send. _

__

_  
_

_"Tomorrow night? Stork's? They have great enchiladas"_

_"Sounds great!"_ Bucky replies. _"It's a date."_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> What are your protips for using tinder?
> 
> What are your favorite Trans Steve and NB Bucky headcanons?


End file.
